


Athazagoraphobia

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a 2006 challenge at hardtime100: Write about an Ozzie, canon or AU, and their greatest fear; confronting it, overcoming it, or screaming like a little girl about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athazagoraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> _Athazagoraphobia -- Fear of being forgotten, ignored or forgetting_

He could hear him breathing, unsteadily enough to hint that he was awake. "You can't sleep?"

"Destiny still pumping through my blood, man," he mumbled. "Too much shit in my head."

Torquemada slid down from the top bunk effortlessly and crouched next to Alvarez. "Let me make it all better, papi."

The rings on Torquemada's knuckles teased the inside of his thigh as he felt the first tentative stroke beneath the blanket. Closing his eyes to the sensation, he stifled a moan as the other man's hand moved faster, until he felt the tender caress on his neck.

"Miguel," he breathed while licking his throat, "let me make this night memorable."

"Yessss," Alvarez hissed, "help me forget..."


End file.
